Generally, the drafting tables may be classified into two categories, i.e., the suspension arm type and the rail type; however, the former type has been out of date, and the rail type is the only popular one at the present time. A draftsman or a designing person before making a drawing has to refer to a lot of reference materials, such as a blue print, a design reference or reference tables, etc. On the old type of such drafting table, there is no room to place the aforesaid reference materials, and therefore the draftsman always experiences some inconvenience while working. Usually, the old rail type of drafting table is usually provided with a rack under the drafting table for storing and placing various instruments or reference materials. That rack would cause more or less inconveniences to the draftsman because he (or she) must bend the body or creep under the table to pick up an instrument, in that case, the draftsman's thinking or imagination is susceptible to being interrupted. In the old type of drafting table, the lower side thereof is attached with a small channel structure for placing small instruments, such as rubber erasers, and compasses. Such a small channel has insufficient room for placing a drawing template (or templates); therefore, an additional cabinet has to be added to take more space. Moreover, when using the technical drawing pens, each of them must always be protected with a lid to prevent it from being dried, and it is deemed a cumbersome work for the draftsman. For instance, the two legs of the compasses have to be recovered together after each measuring, and to be opened again for next measuring. Further, the aforesaid small channel is unable to accommodate instruments in a neat manner, and is susceptible to retaining dirt therein. All the aforesaid drawbacks of the old type of drafting table would annoy the draftsman.
In view of the aforesaid drawbacks of the old type of drafting table, the inventor has developed this invention, which includes a vertical rail on the right side of the conventional rail type of drafting table. The new vertical rail carries a storage tray, auxiliary instrument tray, and a draft panel; all the aforesaid peripheral apparatuses would facilitate the drawing operation of a draftsman so as to increase his (or her) working efficiency.